


Answer生死问答

by Tilldeathpartsus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilldeathpartsus/pseuds/Tilldeathpartsus
Summary: The day before the warrior of light/darkness and his friends abandoned their lives...





	Answer生死问答

Answer

各位冒险者们也许很熟悉自称暗之战士的人们的名字和其他一些情况，比如阿尔伯特，拉米米，猫魅族的吟游诗人和鲁加骑士。但要明确一点，这是他们来到艾欧泽亚之后的形态和名字。可这个故事大部分发生在他们来到艾欧泽亚之前，就只好用职业来称呼这些勇敢的人们。  
————  
“支持我们去另一个世界的能量是巨大的，需要特殊的以太作为媒介，而媒介对于消耗的以太有非常挑剔的要求，”身材矮小的学者面对厚厚的书籍，手里的笔一刻不停地反复演算，队里其他七个人围着学者站了一大圈。  
他们的满编小队和其它人的小队差别很大，大多数小队接受挑战时会来三五个人，然后招募其它冒险者。而他们八人出生入死，所有的困难总能一起面对。  
因为他们彼此信赖，也因为有的挑战实在过于危险，不适合让别人去冒险。  
学者身边其它七个人把灯火都遮住了，火光忽明忽暗，而学者口气平稳又冷静，“目前我还没有发现其他合适的人选。”  
紫檀木家具的味道和灯油味飘散在空中，战士一拳打在身边的墙上，他紧紧地皱着眉头，嘴唇也抿成了一条线，油灯的火焰让他的脸庞呈现出一种悲哀的暗橙色，“不，一定还有什么其他的方法。”  
“方法一定还有，但时间恐怕没了。”战士身边的召唤师克制着自己的情绪，他的目光一刻也没有离开过那位学者。而学者听到他的话，也点了点头。  
“我真不敢相信，你居然能说出这种话。”战士攥紧了拳头，而一边的骑士将他的胳膊摁住。  
“学者和你搭档最久了，你们两个默契如此，情谊至深，我妒忌不是一天两天了。学者对你的关心比对我还多。不过现在没时间顾忌儿女情长了……”他缓缓坐在学者身边，拉住学者的手，给予对方支持。  
学者也点了点头，看向这只满编小队的核心人物，“即使我们有时间，找到了另外一个以太能够满足要求的人，你又能怎么办呢？你会杀了他转化他的以太吗？”  
“你要怎么办，告诉他'嘿，我们使光之力量泛滥了现在需要冒险去另一个世界新发灵灾，能不能拯救这边谁也不知道，我们需要你的以太，这样我小队的其他人才能去另一个世界，请问可以杀了你吗？'”召唤师严肃地开了个玩笑。  
战士绝望地仰起头，他当然不会这么做。  
“没有时间了。”学者又一次重申，然后看向了身边的白魔法师，笑了笑，“去了那边要勇敢点啊，帮我照顾好他们。”  
小仙女闪闪飞到了白魔耳边，说出了自己主人的潜台词，“感情方面也要大胆一些。”  
白魔满脸通红，不由自主的握紧了幻杖。等脸上的灼热消退时，战士已经跟着诗人离开了。  
————  
战士跟着诗人来到绿草盈盈的一处小山丘上，皎洁的明月爬上天顶，而山丘下方的远处的海岸线上，这片土地上冒险者们的房屋连绵一片，窗子里透出闪烁的灯火，好像繁星璀璨，又像恋人间的低语。一切看起来优雅静谧，而其实资深的冒险者都能觉出以太中的异常，地上结晶的以太异常活跃，和人有种奇怪的共鸣，无不昭示着灭顶之灾近在咫尺。  
“我们就是在这里遇到了学者和召唤师他们两个，”诗人缓缓的诉说，手里拿着一束野花，“曾经在同一个行会接受训练，他们感情很好呢。”  
“嗯……”战士望着远处那些灯火，有些心不在焉，那每一处小小的亮点里，都有说不完的故事，到可如今光之力量泛滥，若不立刻行动，这里会被一片璀璨淹没，在灿烂炙热中摧毁殆尽。战士一时感概万分，他不知道该关注这个世界，还是他朋友两颗相爱的心，他沉默了几秒，才继续，“嗯……我听说，学者和召唤他们两个连夜去跪拜神明了。”  
“他们想要完成永结同心吧……之前一直想要举办仪式却没有时间。”诗人点了点头，走了近些，将手中花束显示给战士。  
“你肯定不是来这里为学者采摘鲜花的。”战士席地而坐，有种无形的重负压在他肩头，令他疲惫不堪。他揉着自己的额角，漫不经心地看着花束。以前，他曾经对采一束新鲜的野花乐此不疲，还为此受伤倒在了水沟了。  
诗人点了点头，“这是制作毒咬箭用的，我可以将它提纯，这很不容易，不过——它只有微弱的苦味，几乎没有痛苦。”  
“需要我来帮你提纯它？”  
“我会把它做好，兑在酒中，然后我们一起将酒分给大家，当然，学者是第一个需要喝了它的人。”  
“分发的工作，我来做，”战士接过花朵，痛苦地合上眼睛，“为什么，为什么我们要经历这样的磨难？”  
————  
“答应我，替我照顾好他们。”学者手中捧着一杯温热的酒，正是战士几分钟前送来的，“你早就是一个强大的法师啦，完全可以独当一面的。”  
学者屋里摆着大大小小召唤兽的摆件，玲琅满目，而白魔法师仅仅盯着学者的双手，只要那双手松开，酒杯就会打翻在地，酒水会浸入木地板。  
学者讲起了战士的应战时的习惯，好的习惯和坏的习惯，这些部分白魔法师都知道。  
“是啊，他就是这样，我有的时候真不想理他了。”白魔法师和学者总是在这种时候达成一致。  
“还有黑魔法师，如果他不注意脚下，你就打他，他咏唱特别激情，容易太忘我。还有诗人，实在不行要营救回来……还有我家那位……”学者推了推眼镜，把小仙女招了回来，“如果合适的话，让他多接触接触其他人，我……我希望他在那边的话……还能找到一个乐意照顾他一生的人。我……我不能和你们一同前往，但我希望你们能……忘记我……”  
白魔法师一时不知道如何应答，门却突然开了。  
“你怎么在这里？你们说什么呢？”召唤师端着另一杯酒走进来，手上还拿着两枚戒指，“这个时间，雕金匠早就回家睡觉了。”  
看到召唤师手上那杯酒，学者立刻警觉起来，“你不能这会儿就喝这个。”  
召唤师牵起学者还握着羽毛笔的手，将戒指推上了对方的无名指，“别担心，这里面没毒的，我来和你干杯，这个时候，我们总得碰杯。”  
“你总是这样……”学者转动无名指上小巧的戒指，流光溢彩间，恢复了往日战术指导一般的微笑，在爱人面前，学者总是冷静调理，“我在鼓励白魔法师尽快向战士告白呀，我不在的话，他们两个配合会更多，机会很充足的。”  
“能他们能成功到达那一边再说吧……”召唤冷冷地说，遭遇了学者斥责的眼神后，又有点不好意思。召唤师看了看白魔，扬起自己手中的戒指，“喂，这点时间，让我跟学者翻云覆雨一下好吗？”  
没等白魔法师作答，召唤师就迫不及待地将学者搂进怀里，一分钟也不愿耽搁，玻璃酒杯与对方的向碰杯，“为你送行，也为了我们！”  
白魔法师赶紧夺门而出，再不走的话，怕是要看见两个人互相脱衣服了。虽说跟不合时宜，但白魔脑子里开始浮现关于战士的那些美妙遐想。  
————  
学者和召唤师漫步在绵长的海岸线上，嘴里弥漫着淡淡的苦味。  
“你刚才特别动情。”学者说，视野渐渐暗下去，方向感也消退了，双腿越来越沉，迈不开步子。但同时，学者感到黎明的阳光在自己身上笼罩了一层暖意，他和召唤两人手拉着手。  
“我的腿有点走累了，我们在朝东走吗？告诉我，我们在朝哪里前进？”  
“是东面，朝你最喜欢的图书馆。”  
“日出了对吗？”学者问，脸上带着日出十分特有的暖意。  
“是的，日出了。怎么了？”  
“真遗憾啊，阳光照耀下的图书馆很漂亮，我还想和你看完日出——”  
学者的手松开了。  
————  
天亮了，骑士最后一次喂好了陆行鸟棚里的忠诚搭档，还有所有的跟宠。战士端着一个特殊容器跑进屋里。  
“已经……结束了？”骑士问。  
战士沉默了很久，每一分钟都是煎熬，“我去收集学者的以太，然后我们剩下七个人可以凭借以太媒介来。”  
“别自责，这样的牺牲已经很小了，”骑士把手搭在他肩头，“要不我去收集吧。”  
战士摇了摇头。他推开那熟悉的扇门，屋里静得可怕，以往里面总传来学者和白魔讨论战术安排的声音。学者神态安详，被安放在床上，好像只是沉睡。  
战士背后一阵冷意，他感到死亡在房间里蔓延，令人窒息。若他们不及时行动，这片大陆上都将充斥着死的凝滞与寂静。  
战士收集完以太，最后望了一眼通往书房的门，怀着一种悼念死去又人的心情，他推开了那扇门，想要对那些书本——学者的勇气和知识——做最后的致敬。  
他看见召唤师倒在一片殷红中，已经气绝，召唤袍子袖口上也沾满了血，地毯上，凝固的血迹歪歪扭扭:如果救赎不属于我，我怎么能坚持下去？  
————  
有了学者的以太作为媒介，队里剩下的人可以结束自己的生命，去往另一个世界了。他们共同沉默着举起酒杯时，一支满编小队还剩六人，他们彼此注视，一言不发。  
————  
大概几个时后。白魔法师发现了异样，诗人好像真的醉了，敞着领口，搂着心爱的琴溘然长逝，骑士全副武装，盔甲擦亮宛如新落的雪端， 他坐在放置自己剑盾的地方，安然无祥，只不过垂下了头。他们另一个队友也去往另一个世界了，可白魔法师自己的身体却没有半点异样。  
白魔法师冲进战士的房间，那间充满了美妙味道的小屋子。  
“究竟是怎么回事？”  
战士靠在窗前，夕阳让他看起来格外温柔，如果他们不行动，这个世界将犹如日落般沉沦。  
他望向白魔时，眼神是凝滞的，琥珀一样，他缓缓开口，“没有人能保证我们能活着过去，酒是我兑的，我想给你个机会。”  
“什么机会，什么一套，你们不能丢下我！”  
“你可以离开，可以走。你是自由的，死亡还没把你栓住。”  
白魔法师突然犹豫了，喝下那杯酒时令人崩溃的恐惧还萦绕在心头，如果再经历一次濒临死亡的忐忑，那需要格外的勇气。  
几秒之后，看着对方渐渐失去神色的双眼，白魔坚决摇了摇头，“不，我要和你们一起。”  
“没有酒了。”战士合上双眼，“除非——”  
战士艰难地抬起手指了指自己的嘴唇，带着黄昏一般的笑意，他们凑近彼此。他们互相亲吻，战士的手倏忽垂落，转瞬即逝的片刻，超越生死，洞悉一切。  
————  
他们刚刚来到艾欧泽亚时彼此分散了，也不知道对方的下落，样子，名字。  
过了很久的时间，在格里达尼亚的一家小酒馆里，战士听其他艾欧泽亚的冒险者提到了一个名字。  
“她叫拉米米，是位出色的治疗师，很有经验，超级棒！”  
拉米米是学者的名字，这不可能。  
战士听到这里，立刻夺门而出，他又一次相信奇迹。是啊，这片土地是活着的，为什么不相信呢？  
他追到旅馆附近。拉米米握着一根幻杖，望着面前气喘吁吁的人族战士，她缓缓开口:“你就是自称阿尔伯特的冒险者？我以为你是一位召唤师。”  
战士摇了摇头，只用一个眼神，他便知道了对方正是在他的生命最后一刻给了他亲吻人，“我用了他的名字作为自己的，为了纪念那些无法来到这里的人。”  
“嗯，我也一样，我们会找到其他人的。”拉米米说，眉宇间已经有了方面学者的沉稳。  
阿尔伯特点点头。如今，他们已经找到骑士、黑魔法师和诗人，但阿尔伯特和拉米米却没有彼此拥抱过。  
他们的感情之间永远隔着死去的同伴。

 

*暗呆人设小队一起自杀，又“被迫终结了最爱的人的神明”，所以设定暗呆队本有八人，传统满编小队配置，死去两位，来到艾欧泽亚后只找到了五个人。在来艾欧泽亚前，一对恋人召唤与学者名为阿尔伯特和拉米米，暗呆和学者只是友情，白魔肥按照设定，喜欢暗呆。全文尽量避免性别种族具体设定。  
部分歌词化用生死问答:  
为什么我们要经历这样的磨难  
I close my eyes tell us why must we suffer  
我们在朝哪里前进  
my legs grow tired tell us where must we wander  
如果救赎不属于我，我怎么能坚持下去  
how can we carry on if redemption is beyond us  
你可以离开，可以走。你是自由的。  
walk free...walk free...  
是啊，这片土地是活着的，为什么不相信呢？  
the land is alive so believe  
他们互相亲吻，战士的手倏忽垂落，转瞬即逝的片刻，超越生死，洞悉一切  
yet in one fleeting moment you must live die and know


End file.
